1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing content, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing content to a moving user.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the development of the information communication technology, various types of content are provided through various routes. With so many available choices, a user is nearly always able to receive desired content regardless of time and place.
Due to an increase in the importance of time management, there is an increasing demand on a user who wants to perform two or more tasks at one time. Accordingly, there are increasing cases in which the user uses content while in motion, like when a user watches a television (TV) while exercising.